FFX FFIV What an oddity!
by Shadow-Edge
Summary: What would happen if a aeon summoner met a mistian summoner. I don't know if that is what's going to happen but it's going to involve all of the FFX crew and all of the FFIV crew so we'll see won't we. Chapter 2 now. Warning contains slight spoilers
1. Chapter 1 The awakening

Heh heh this is crazy ya? I wanna know what you think this is gonna be my first 3rd person fic so wish me luck!  
  
He didn't care how cold it was he just wanted to get out of there. The ocean, swimming he tried to here it again, but couldn't anymore, the sound he heard that returned him to Spira and not just Spira, to Life. The blonde haired male swam for what seemed to him like eons in who knows what direction. After a few hours he decided to rest, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his lower body. The claws of a Sahagin fiend, it must have followed him just waiting until he ran out of energy, he reached for his sword only to find it was not there. Another one struck from behind, and then a third all three of them took it in turns to attack him, he thought it was over, he never would of heard that sound, then another sound, not the one he wanted a different sound and sound both pleasing and disturbing, the sound of a Sahagin fading away. He looked up to see a boat; he was pulled on board only to pass out through exhaustion.  
  
A few hours later, he awoke to the sound of an unfamiliar female voice.  
  
"Ra'c yfyga! Muug, muug ajanoputo"  
  
"Uhh? What's going on?" The young man said to himself.  
  
"E tuh'd ihtancdyht. Cunno. Lyh oui cbayg Al Bhed?" The young girl in front of him questioned. He began to think; She said, "He's awake! Look, look everyone" and "I don't understand. Sorry. Do you speak Al Bhed?"  
  
"Emm. Oac" He replied  
  
"Oh good" She said in Al Bhed "We would've got sooo confused if you hadn't. What's you name?" The Al Bhed girl questioned  
  
"I'm Tidus and who are you?" he replied  
  
"I'm Railia. Did you say your name was Tidus!?!" He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Do you know someone called Rikku?" Tidus jumped to his feat in shock  
  
"You know Rikku?" He shouted.  
  
"Yeah she used to be on this ship but when she left to be a guardian and I took her place."  
  
"Can you get me to Rikku?" He asked.  
  
"Where going to Kilika that's as far as we can take you, Sorry."  
  
"No, It's O.k. I'll get a boat to Besaid after that." A few days past as the Boat arrived at Kilika, Tidus noticed something weird. It was under attack, he could see flying creatures circling around in the air, he saw a few bandersnatch fiends come charging out of a house, stop, turn to the boat and charge Railia jumped of the boat to the dock, drew her Machina hand-gun and began firing shots at the aggressing fiends.  
  
"Can you fight?" the captain of the Al Bhed ship asked.  
  
"Err yeah I think I still can" He was passed a Baroque Sword and charged into battle.  
  
He struck the nearest fiend surprising the surrounding Al Bhed by defeating it instantly.  
  
A Garuda attack the group, grabbed a crewmember, flew into the air and dropped him from 100 feet in the air, he landed with a crack, dead instantly. The creature returned for another assault. Railia began firing shots again but the monster was too fast for her to hit, Tidus tried a physical attack but it used a 'sonic wings' and blew him to the ground. It kicked at Railia until she fell to the ground, the garuda hovered above Tidus and lifted it's head for a diving attack when it was struck by a ball and sent crashing into the ocean.  
  
"I'm good ya?" Tidus' saviour called out  
  
"W.. Wakka?"  
  
"Wha? Is that you?" Wakka called out to the still grounded hero. He began to rise to his feet.  
  
"How you been?" Wakka asked. Another creature attacked this time a Blue Flan.  
  
"Dammit!" Exclaimed Wakka  
  
"These things can only be killed with magic" as the words came out of his mouth the creature was bombarded with Thunder magic  
  
"Wha.. Who?"  
  
"It was me!! Ha ha! Weren't expecting that were ya?" Railia boasted. More fiends approached beasts, flyers and Flans alike all attacked.  
  
"Hey Wakka?"  
  
"Hmm Ya?"  
  
"Let's kick some fiendish ass!"  
  
"Yeah Let's play to win!" The fight began. 


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back Guys!

Chapter-2. Welcome back guys.  
  
The Kilika Inn was a familiar sight for Tidus and Wakka but Railia, she had never seen something so rural before.  
  
"What so you never seen something like this place before?" Tidus asked the over exited youngster.  
  
"Nope never. This is my first term on a boat that came this far. Yeah sure I've been to Bevelle but that's sooo much more, well. High tech!" She responded.  
  
"Heh heh little girl used to luxury ya?" Wakka questioned.  
  
"I guess." She said calming down a bit.  
  
"Ahhhhh a ghost!" Everyone span to see who was the accuser and accused. To everybody's surprise the accused was Tidus and the accuser was none other than Rikku!  
  
"Ah. ga. da. he. you. I mean. aren't. you." She gave up trying to speak.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back." Tidus said with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"How?" Rikku finally managed to squeeze out a word.  
  
"Well." Tidus began "I don't actually know I just kinda appeared all I could hear was a whistling."  
  
"Whistling? Oh Tidus she. Grr." Rikku became angry at her inability to form sentences.  
  
"Yuna is here." She said finally. Tidus jumped to his feet in surprise and the only thing that managed to escape his mouth was:  
  
"Where?" Rikku pointed out of the door. In response to this he ran out of the door and as sure as the sky is blue on a nice summers day there she was.  
  
"As beautiful as the day I first saw her." He thought to himself he let out a chuckle. Yuna had just finished talking to a couple of locals. As she saw him no words were needed. They ran towards each other arms flung out ready to embrace each other.  
  
"Fiend!" A deep voice shouted as Tidus was tackled to the ground.  
  
"No, no Kimahri he's not a fiend!" Yuna protested.  
  
"How Yuna know?" Kimahri retaliated  
  
"I'm not." Tidus argued.  
  
"Shut it!" Kimahri bawled in Tidus' direction, he jumped back, startled by his old, blue friends remark.  
  
"Wait Kimahri! Let me try to send him if he's a fiend he go." Yuna said. "I've become much better at sending now I've got older." Kimahri nodded in agreement Yuna, began to dance.  
  
Tidus stood up, when she was done, crossed his arms and glared at Kimahri.  
  
"Kimahri is sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay you saw me go it's only right to suspect something" Tidus responded, he turned to Yuna. "Now, where were we?" She wrapped her arms around him and a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"It's good to see you." She said after a minuet or two.  
  
"Hey you two, none of that in front of the younguns ya!" Wakka said jokingly.  
  
"Wakka you're here too?" Yuna questioned in surprise.  
  
"And me Yunie!" Rikku shouted over Wakka's shoulder  
  
"Yes of course but you came here with me. So that's everyone except."  
  
"Lulu." Tidus interrupted her.  
  
"Erm. Lulu's in Besaid she's erm. well."  
  
"Spit it out" Railia said  
  
"Pregnant"  
  
"Ah" Tidus jumped back in shock  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me, fool!" Wakka exclaimed shocking everyone.  
  
"Ah, I told you you'd get it together" Tidus said in an 'I told you so' tone.  
  
"And who's that?" Yuna questioned pointing to the Al Bhed girl that she hadn't seen before.  
  
"Who me? I'm Railia." She stated  
  
"Nice to meet you Railia"  
  
"Hey I know!" Tidus exclaimed, "let's go back to Besaid and see Lulu!"  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed Rikku  
  
"Okay with Wakka?" Kimahri asked.  
  
"Yeah it's cool with me."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Tidus excitedly "Tomorrow we heading to Besaid" They all headed to the inn.  
  
That night.  
  
Tidus couldn't sleep he was far too excited about seeing his friends again. He decided to go for a stroll to clear his head. His was the room on the end so he had to pass as quietly as he could. As he did pass he made some comments:  
  
"Yuna, I haven't thanked you yet."  
  
"Kimahri, That really hurt you know."  
  
"Wakka, Ha! Finally got with Lu hey, good for the both of you."  
  
"Rikku, will you ever calm down?"  
  
"And Railia we've only just met but, whoa! The door's open!"  
  
"Tidus? What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"I was. er. I mean. I was going for a walk because I can't sleep."  
  
"Oh me neither. Hey come in and talk to me some then."  
  
"Okay" Tidus entered the room and sat on a chair.  
  
"So what's stopping you from sleeping then?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know probably just over excited. What about you?"  
  
"Same I think. And it's really hot here." He replied  
  
"Yeah and this suit ain't helping that much."  
  
"Well take it off then"  
  
"But, what I have on underneath is a bit revealing"  
  
"I can leave if you want?" He asked her  
  
"Nope, I think it's about time you saw my face properly." Tidus nodded in agreement. She began to undo the zip on the back of her suit and stopped looked at Tidus and said:  
  
"Help please" Tidus rose to his feet and unzipped her she thanked him with a smile and he sat down again. Underneath she was wearing a pair of shorts that were black, tight and just above the knee. Her top was also black; it had a V-neck, was long sleeved and only came down to above her belly button.  
  
"I'm getting embarrassed now." She confessed.  
  
"What? It's not that bad" Tidus assured her.  
  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Thanks. Okay now for the moment of truth" She said with a smile.  
  
"?" She began to undo the mask; she paused, turned around and continued. As the mask was removed and her hair fell out it was a light blonde colour not that much different form Tidus' own, he watched, it fell down and stopped at the middle of her back, she dropped the mask on the side and ran her hands through her hair, turned round again and said:  
  
"Ta da!" Tidus raised his eyebrows  
  
"What?" She said in response to his action  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing you just don't look as bad as you said." She begun to turn red to she spun around to hide this.  
  
"Shy?" He said jokingly, before she could respond to his comment there was a deafening explosion from out side. Tidus ran to the window to see what it could be.  
  
"Hey it looks like a." He was cut off by another explosion Railia ran out of the room and down the hall Tidus began to follow her. On his way down the hall he was attacked by a group of Bomb creatures. He reached for his sword. And grunted an obscenity when he realised he'd left it in his room. The left most bomb charged for him and struck him in the chest, the next charged but this time he managed to evade, he poised himself ready for the final bombs attack and was hit by a fire spell from the first bomb all three of then began a quick succession of attack one after the other striking him repeatedly, BANG a shot ran out and one of the bombs faded away.  
  
"Savin' you're ass again?" Railia said cockily, Tidus smiled in thanks. Five more fiends enter the building, a Gold element, a red element, a blue element, a white element and a fiend that neither Tidus nor Railia had ever seen before it was wearing a long black cloak and the only things visible were its evil yellow eyes and a claw protruding out of the front opening of it cloak. It pointed at Tidus and the four elements attacked with a combined elemental attack, which did nothing, Tidus turned round to see Yuna standing behind him closely followed by Wakka and Rikku.  
  
"Yo. You want this?" Wakka said throwing Tidus' Crystal Sword to him.  
  
"All right perfect choice Wakka!"  
  
"Yeah I know heh, heh. Now let's take these things." Tidus rose to his feet, readied his sword, Wakka jumped in next to him and spun his four-on- one blitz ball, Yuna spun her Arc Arcana, Railia Loaded her gun, and Rikku tightened the straps on her Deus Ex Machina glove they were all ready to fight. Tidus attacked first slashing the gold element for overkill, Wakka deflected an attack off the blue and white for a double overkill Yuna and Rikku double-teamed the remaining red element to finish them off. A couple of shots rang out and Railia killed the bombs that were hitting each other to cause an explosion. All of their attention was now focused on the unknown fiend standing in the doorway. Tidus attacked first again but the creature just took the attack and struck back sending him to the ground.  
  
"Wha? How did it survive that?" Tidus made a break for his room.  
  
"Coward!" Rikku shouted after him, she turned round to face the cloaked beast; she sprung up for her usual attack, struck it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nothing, she only succeeded in irritating it more it then murmured something:  
  
"I am immortal here excellent."  
  
"Oh come on nothing's immortal" Rikku said getting angry because her attack didn't succeed in anything. Just as she was about to try again there was a scream from behind.  
  
"Argghhhhhhhhhh" Tidus was back this time with his Caladbolg, he ran at this 'immortal' fiend jump kicked it and sprung into the air and shouted  
  
"ENERGY RAIN" as the words left his mouth a shower of energy pummelled his opponent, no damage was done to the fiend, but he had succeeded in what he was intending to do, the floor of the inn gave way and the cloaked creature full into the dark water below screaming.  
  
"I am Milon you cannot do this to me. I AM IMMORTAL!!!"  
  
Tidus indicated to his team mates to get their stuff and get out and they did.  
  
Out side of the inn was tragic, the explosions that were heard earlier, it was now very apparent to them where the holes in the path came from.  
  
A local was walking towards them, but oddly. He was limping.  
  
"You okay?" Yuna asked him. He only grunted in return and then attempted to bite her.  
  
"Ahhh Zombie!" Rikku screamed Tidus began to move but was halted by a deep booming voice.  
  
"DON'T FORGET ABOUT KIMAHRI!" Kimahri then used him jump technique on the zombie splitting it in two. Yuna fell into Tidus' arms.  
  
"You alright?" He asked her lovingly  
  
"Yes. He didn't hurt me." Tidus turned to Kimahri  
  
"Thanks." He only nodded in return.  
  
"To forest?" The Ronso suggested. Hearing this they all began a sprint in the direction of the Kilika forest, Tidus stopped noticing something in Rikku's hand.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" He asked Rikku.  
  
"Oh this? I got it from that weird fiend back there, when I saw you fail I mugged it to see what was under those robes and I got this!" She replied  
  
"Cool, okay let's get to the forest and take a look at it" Tidus suggested, they all started running once again towards the mighty green of the Kilika forest. Once inside the found a place to hide and began examining the stone that Rikku had 'acquired'  
  
"Not very shiny." Wakka said breaking the silence  
  
"Kimahri thinks it useless."  
  
"I agree it just weighs a lot." Yuna added Tidus snatched the stone from Railia who was currently shaking it.  
  
"Well I say we get rid of it! If that fiend wants it and we've got it it's gonna come after us, right? So." Saying this Tidus threw the 'useless black stone away from the group, but as it was sailing through the air it began to grow and emitted a very bright light that consumed all seven of them when the light faded, they were gone. 


End file.
